The Mount Horizon High
by MaraMariano
Summary: Ein Internat in Kalifornien... doch kein gewöhnliches, sondern für Jugendliche die etwas zu verarbeiten haben. Jess ist Betreuer dort und fühlt sich ganz in seinem Element... immerhin kennt er die Schattenseiten des Lebens ganz genau.


**Autor:** MaraMariano  
**Titel:** The Mount Horizon High  
**Rating:** PG-13 / R-16  
**Spoiler:** teilweise Staffel 5 & 6 der Gilmore girls  
**Charas (GG) :** Jess, später Rory... indirekt auch Luke und Lore  
**Disclaimer:** Jess gehört nicht mir... Pierre gehört nicht mir... die Schule gehört nicht mir... nur die verrückten Ideen die ich aufgrund eines RPGs hatte sind meins meins meins!  
**Inhalt:** Ein Internat in Kalifornien... doch kein gewöhnliches, sondern für Jugendliche die etwas zu verarbeiten haben. Jess ist Betreuer dort und fühlt sich ganz in seinem Element... immerhin kennt er die Schattenseiten des Lebens ganz genau.  
**A/N:** So... das war eine wage Idee von mir g wollte mal wissen was ihr davon haltet... fairer weise muss ich aber sagen das ich durch ein RPG inspiriert wurde... das gibt es aber mitlerweile glaub ich nciht mehr... nunja... es ist nicht wirklich viel von diesem RPG... vllt ansatzweise ein paar charas... Pierre vielleicht etwas mehr als die andern... und eben wo die schule steht und so... war aber selbst nicht lang in diesem RPG also sind die meisten Ideen dann doch von mir Lach ich möchte aber niemanden aus diesem RPG angreifen also... so... ich möchte aber ausdrücklich sagen das es nur eine wage idee ist und ich wirklich noch nciht weitergeschreiben hab... es kann ewig dauern bis ich hier weiterschreibe oder auch nie... also erschlagt mich bitte nicht ja? ich tu wirklich was ich kann flehend anschau nunja das wärs dann auch lach feedback und kritik ist wie immer mehr als erwünscht **

* * *

**

**The Mount Horizon High**

**Teil 1: Welcome to Californian Hell**

„_Wums! "  
_Sie lies ihre Taschen fallen und sah sich um. Nun stand sie hier vor der Treppe und sah auf die große, braune Eingangstür des großen, weiß getünchten Gebäudes. Das würde also für die nächste Zeit ihr zu Hause sein. Alex seufzte und schlang die Arme fest um ihren Körper. Sie zitterte vor Kälte, dabei war sie in Kalifornien wo die Sonne die Umgebung schon am Morgen in angenehme Wärme tauchte. Aber eigentlich war es kein Wunder, immerhin hatte sie seit mehr als 24 Std. keinen Tropfen Alkohol mehr angerührt. Sie verfluchte Chris. Allein schon dafür sie hier her zu schicken aber noch mehr dafür ihr verboten zu haben gestern Nacht auszugehen. Und dann auch noch ihr Geburtstag vor zwei Wochen. Eigentlich sollte der Geburtstag etwas Besonderes sein. Okay, besonders war er… besonders enttäuschend. Natürlich konnte auch nur ihr durchgeknallter Onkel auf die Idee kommen und ihr an ihrem Geburtstag zu eröffnen dass sie nach Kalifornien auf die Mount Horizon High gehen würde.

„Eine Schule für Gestörte", schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie wanderte mit ihren Blicken umher und sah einen leeren Hof. Alex wusste nicht was sie erwartet hatte, wohl eher ein paar Jugendliche die zusammengekauert irgendwo saßen und apathisch vor und zurück wippten, aber nicht das.

„Sitzen wahrscheinlich alle brav beim Frühstück", dachte sie und verdrehte dabei die Augen. Wie gern würde sie sich einfach umdrehen und gehen doch wie sie Chris kannte würde er unten an der Straße warten. Also nahm sie ihren Seesack und ihren ausgebeulten Rucksack und betrat das Gebäude. Sie schauderte. Einerseits weil es in der Halle recht kühl war und andererseits weil der Knall der zufallenden Tür laut widerhallte und ihr durch Mark und Bein ging. Wieder lies sie ihre Taschen fallen, diesmal aus Hilflosigkeit. „Verdammt!", murmelte sie als sie die Halle und die dazugehörigen Treppen, Türen und Gänge sah und erkannte dass sie ihrem Onkel hätte zuhören sollen. Also ließ sie sich an der Wand auf ihren Seesack fallen, nahm ein Buch heraus und begann zu lesen.

Nach einer Weile, der Rest war immer noch still, kam ein Junge, oder junger Mann, auf jeden Fall in ihrem Alter in die Halle. Alex bemerkte ihn nicht, so tief war sie in ihr Buch versunken, Auch er bemerkte Alex nicht. Erst als er nach der Türklinke greifen wollte fiel ihm die Veränderung in der sonst immer gleichen Halle auf. Pierre drehte sich um und sah überrascht auf die Gestalt am Boden. Er ging wieder einige Schritte zurück bis er neben Alex stand und begrüßte sie freundlich.

„Hallo, guten Morgen!"

Alex schreckte aus ihrer Lektüre auf und hielt sich reflexartig eine Hand an die Brust wo ihr Herz schneller Schlug als normal.

„Großer Gott", sagte sie geschockt und sah zu Pierre hinaus der jedoch nur grinste.

„Du brauchst nicht großer Gott zu sagen, Pierre reicht völlig."

Na toll. Das was Alex als letztes gebrauchen konnte war ein witziger Typ dem es hier auch noch gefiel und ihr zeigen sollte dass die Mount Horizon High doch nicht so schlecht war. Das wollte sie nicht. Sie wollte nicht hier her und wollte die MHH hassen.

Alex verdrehte die Augen und murmelte verstimmt und abweisend:

„Alex."

Pierre ließ sich davon jedoch nicht stören. Er war lange genug hier um zu wissen wie sich die Neuen verhielten.

„Ja, also, freut mich. Willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen oder wollen wir zu einem Betreuer damit du dein Zimmer bekommst?", fragte er freundlich.

„Ich wäre eindeutig für Wurzeln schlagen aber ich scheine nicht um das Betreuer Büro herum zu kommen oder?", fragte Alex ohne von ihrem Buch aufzusehen.

„Mit einem Wort? Ähm… nein."

„Genau genommen waren das zwei Worte", gab Alex trocken zur Antwort während sie sich aufrappelte. Sie steckte ihr Buch in die Hosentasche und wollte schon nach ihrem Seesack greifen doch Pierre hatte ihn sich schon geschnappt.

„Ich kann das auch alleine", fuhr Alex ihn an doch er ließ sich davon nicht stören sondern antwortete ganz gelassen:

„Davon bin ich überzeugt allerdings kann ich meine guten Manieren einfach nicht unterdrücken."

Und schon war in Richtung Treppe davon gegangen. Alex schnappte sich ihren Rucksack und lief ihm nach bis sie auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm war. Als sie zusammen die Treppen hinauf stiegen betrachtete sie Pierre das erste Mal genauer.

Er war ein Stück größer als sie selbst, also wohl um die 1,80, war gebräunt, was bei diesem Wetter nicht verwunderlich war, und hatte schwarzes glattes Haar. Er sah nicht so sportlich oder knochig aus wie die Jungs mit denen sie in New York immer abhing. Pierre lag genau dazwischen.

Alex wunderte sich dass sie sich nicht unwohl fühlte. Das stimmte so nicht. Sie fühlte sich unwohl, ihre Alarmglocken schlugen Alarm, wie immer seit einem halben Jahr wenn sie mit einem Jungen allein war. Aber sie waren nicht so laut, schienen nicht ihre eigenen Gedanken zu übertönen wie sie es sonst immer taten.

„Und? Musterung bestanden?", fragte der Junge und grinste sie von der Seite an.

„Sei einfach still", seufzte Alex genervt. Beide liefen weiter.

Schon einige Meter vor der eigentlichen Tür hörte man „City of Angels" von den Distillers durch den Flur hallen. Alex sah verwirrt zu Pierre hinüber, denn sie glaubte nicht das die Zimmer der Schüler neben den Büros der Betreuer lagen, doch dieser verhielt sich ganz normal, soweit sie das natürlich einschätzen konnte. Schließlich blieb Pierre vor der Tür hinter der sich die Quelle der, doch sehr lauten Musik zu befinden schien.

„Bist du dir sicher…", wandte sich Alex an Pierre der schon klopfte.

„Ganz sicher. Ich denke ihr werdet euch gut verstehen", antwortete er während er ein weiteres Mal klopfte.

„Hätte ich mir ja denken können", murmelte er und öffnete dann einfach die Tür. Alex war zuerst etwas überrascht folgte Pierre aber dann in das Büro.

Dort stand Jess, der Betreuer, mit dem Rücken zur Tür gedreht und sortierte CDs.

„Okay… ich bin eindeutig im falschen Film", dachte Alex und sah verwirrt dabei zu wie Pierre ihren Seesack absetzte und dann nach einem kleinen Basketball griff der direkt neben dem Papierkorb lag. Alex war kurz davor alles nach versteckten Kameras zu durchsuchen als der junge Mann neben ihr eben diesen Ball, dem Betreuer in den Rücken warf.

Jess drehte sich blitzschnell um und sah in das grinsende Gesicht von Pierre.

„Was ist an dem simplen Satz: ‚Du sollst mich nicht erschrecken sondern anklopfen' so schwer zu verstehen?", fragte der ältere Mann den jüngeren während er die Musik leiser drehte.

„Anklopfen? Hallo? Bei Distillers in voller Lautstärke? Also bitte!"

„Bouvier was soll ich nur mit dir machen?", seufzte Jess ohne es jedoch wirklich ernst zu meinen.

„Ich weiß nicht, Jess, mir vielleicht meine Pflichten weil ich ständig den Reiseleiter für die Neuen spiele?", fragte Pierre, doch Jess lachte nur spöttisch auf.

„Vergiss es."

„Einen Versuch war es wert", schmollte Pierre.

„Wenn du meinst. Also… wen haben wir denn da?", wandte sich Jess das erste Mal an Alex, wartete ihre Antwort allerdings erst gar nicht ab.

„Pierre du kannst dann gehen. Die Tasche lass vor der Tür stehen."

Pierre nickte Alex und Jess noch mal kurz zu bevor er sich den Seesack schnappte und das Zimmer verließ. Ohne auf eine Auforderung zu warten warf sich Alex auf den Stuhl vor Jess Schreibtisch. Jess registrierte das mit einem Nicken.

„Ja, klar, nimm ruhig Platz", murmelte er bevor er sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen ließ und Alex ansah. Kurze Zeit herrschte Schweigen in denen sich beide nur ansahen.

„Also ich bin Jess Mariano, einer der Betreuer und du bist…?"

„Alex."

„Alex", nickte Jess langsam, „mir sitzt eine der 200 Millionen Alex auf der Welt gegenüber. Toll."

Alex konnte über den Sarkasmus ihres Betreuers nur die Augen verdrehen und antwortete dann abweißend.

„Alexandra Constance Moriarty."

Jess nickte und fing an auf seinem Computer herumzutippen während Alex sich das Büro näher ansah. Hinter dem Schreibtisch am Fenster standen mehrere schwarze Aktenschränke, genauso wie hinter der Tür. Rechts neben der Tür stand eine Couch mit passendem Tisch, auf dem sich, wie auch auf den Aktenschränken hinter der Tür, dem Regal, und auf dem Boden, Bücher stapelten. Nur auf den Aktenschränken hinter dem Schreibtisch türmten sich keine Bücher. Dort standen eine Stereoanlage und diverse CDs.

Alex lehnte sich etwas über die Stuhllehne um einen Blick auf die Buchtitel zu erhaschen. Was sie sah erstaunte sie. Dort türmten sich nicht etwa „Freuds Einführung in die Psychoanalyse" oder „Pädagogik für Anfänger", sondern „Oliver Twist", „Howl" und „Please Kill Me". Ebenso überraschte sie der Musikgeschmack des schwarzhaarigen Mannes. Nicht unbedingt weil er nicht der Typ dafür war, sondern weil ein Betreuer in solch einem Internat normal einfach kein Metallica, Offspring oder Distillers hörte.

„Na? Gefällt dir die Musik?"

Alex schreckte hoch und sah in das grinsende Gesicht von Jess.

„Was?"

„Ob dir die Musik gefällt."

„Jaja… ist okay."

Jess nickte langsam bevor er wieder zum Thema zurückkehrte.

„Also ich hab deinen Ordner gefunden. Also du kommst aus New York?"

„Wenn es da steht wird es wohl stimmen", antwortete sie abweisend.

„Ich komme auch aus New York", versuchte Jess eine Unterhaltung anzufangen die Alex jedoch sofort abwürgte. Sie konnte einfach nicht ignorieren dass sie sich unwohl fühlte. Alle Alarmglocken in ihrem Kopf schlugen Purzelbaum seit die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war. Sie wollte raus, nicht allein mit einem Mann in einem Raum ohne Fluchtmöglichkeit sein, doch wusste zur selben Zeit das diese Gedanken absolut fehl am Platz waren.

„Schön für sie."

„Erst mal nenn mich bitte Jess. Erstens macht das hier eh jeder und zweitens fühle ich mich sonst so alt."

Alex erwiderte nichts, sah Jess einfach nur an, was ihm einen Seufzer entlockte.

„Also… warum bist du hier?"

„Warum fragen sie? Sie haben es doch bestimmt eben gelesen."

Alex siezte ihn bewusst. Sie wollte nicht so tun als würde sie ihn so weit mögen um ihn, als einen erwachsenen Mann, zu duzen.

Jess wusste was das ignorieren seiner Bitte für einen Hintergrund hatte. Er kannte es, viele der Jugendlichen hatten die gleichen Gedanken, Hintergründe bei dem ersten Gespräch.

„Ja, aber ich würde es gerne von dir hören."

„Mein Onkel hat mich hergeschickt."

Das war nicht falsch, durchaus nicht, aber nur ein kleiner Teil der Wahrheit, der wirklichen Geschichte.

„Und warum?"

„Er fand ich feiere zu viel… trinke zu viel… mache zu wenig für die Schule."

„Und du findest das alles… was? Übertrieben?"

„Klar. Ich meine ich bin 17, da werde ich wohl selbst entscheiden können wann ich zu viel trinke."

„Richtig, du bist 17… du weißt schon das man legal erst ab 21 Alkohol trinken darf oder?"

Es war kein Vorwurf. Jess würde sich hüten Alex einen Vorwurf zu machen, wo er doch selbst nicht besser war als er 17 war. Es war eine ganz normale Frage… ja… er war einfach neugierig.

„Und? Alle trinken… Was erwarten sie von New Yorker Partys? Ohne Alk läuft da nichts. Sie müssten das doch wissen, wo sie doch auch aus New York kommen. Oder sind sie etwa der Sohn eines Gehirnchirurgs aus der 5th Avenue?"

Alex Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus und Spott doch Jess ignorierte es. Natürlich wusste er das sie es als ‚richtig geraten' interpretieren würde, aber hier ging es nicht um ihn sondern um sie und er würde einen Teufel tun und ihr von seinem Leben erzählen.

„Also du trinkst weil alle trinken."

Keine Frage, mehr eine Feststellung.

„Klar, sonst ist man der reinste Außenseiter."

Das war eine Lüge. Sie war nie eine Außenseiterin gewesen… sie war richtig beliebt. Sie musste nicht trinken um Spaß zu haben, sie trank um zu vergessen.

Jess wusste es, es stand alles in ihrer Akte, sagte aber nichts.

„War oder ist es dir wichtig was andere von dir denken?"

„Ja." Wieder eine Lüge. „Und nur weil mein toller Onkel das nicht versteht werde ich hier her geschickt", sagte Alex während sie die Augen verdrehte und ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust verschränkte.

„Da du anscheinend kein gutes Verhältnis zu deinem Onkel hast sollte er dich wohl nicht besuchen kommen", murmelte Jess bevor er anfing auf dem PC zu tippen.

Alex sah erschrocken hoch.

„Nein nein. Ich mag meinen Onkel… das tue ich wirklich… es wäre toll wenn er mich besuchen würde… besonders wegen meiner Schwester… auch wenn ich bezweifle das das so oft vorkommen wird", unterband sie Mr. Marianos Absicht. Ja, sie war nicht begeistert von dieser Idee aber sie wollte auf keinen Fall das jemand dachte sie und Chris würden sich nicht verstehen.

„Okay, dann freust du dich auf Besuche von deinem Onkel… okay", lächelte er das Mädchen vor ihm an, die ihn wiederum mit einem nachdenklichen Blick bedachte.

„Also…", fing sie zögernd an, „ich kann ihnen einfach einen Namen nennen und dann darf diese Person mich hier nicht besuchen?"

„Ganz genau", stimmte Jess zu. „Gäbe es denn jemanden?"

„Ja… meinen Fr… Ben. Ein Bekannter… einer aus der Klassenstufe über mir", erklärte sie.

Jess nickte langsam, er hatte ihren Versprecher sehr wohl gemerkt und durch ihn die Bestätigung für den Verdacht ihres Onkels.

„Wie heißt er genau?", fragte er mit den Fingern schon auf der Tastatur.

„Ben O'Connor."

„Okay", sagte Jess als er die letzte Taste gedrückt hatte. „Kannst du mir auch sagen warum du ihn nicht sehen willst?"

„Können schon, wollen aber nicht."

Gerade als Jess weiter gehen wollte im Text hörte man eine Stimme aus dem Nebenraum. Alex fiel da erst auf das die Verbindungstür offen stand.

„Jess? Was macht eigentlich dein Seesack draußen? Willst du weg? Du hast gar nichts erzählt. Ich müsste das schon wissen weil ja heute dieses Mädchen kommen soll. Und was ist außerdem mit Pierre? Denkt er wirklich ich würde ihn von seinen Pflichten entbinden? Soll er doch die Eingangshalle meiden wenn es ihm nicht gefällt."

„Genau richtig, nur findet er es ganz toll dass er alles zuerst weiß. Und übrigens ist das Mädchen schon da und der Seesack nicht von mir", antwortete Jess durch die Tür worauf hin kurz darauf ein Mann durch die Tür trat. Dessen Blicke fielen sofort auf das Mädchen vor dem Schreibtisch. Seesack, ausgewaschene, lockere Jeans, Jeansjacke, zerknautschten Rucksack und ein Buch in der Hosentasche.

„Heilige Maria Mutter Gottes! Ein weiblicher Jess!", rief Brad aus bevor er sich umdrehte und mit knallenden Türen verschwand.

Alex starrte mit geöffnetem Mund auf die Stelle an der kurz zuvor noch der Betreuer gestanden hatte.

„Was… was war das?"

„Das war Brad… der andere Betreuer."

„Und sie sind sicher dass er kein Patient ist?", fragte Alex.

„Ähm… ja… aber stimmt schon… er ist recht verrückt."

Alex gab nur ein schwaches Lachen vor sich, immer noch zu geschockt von dieser Begegnung.

„Okay… also hast du noch Fragen?"

„Nope."

„Gut dann…", er fing an auf dem Papierchaos auf seinem Tisch zu wühlen, „einen Moment."

Alex beobachtete den Betreuer dabei wie er sich durch das Chaos auf seinem Schreibtisch kämpfte. Nach einer Weile sah sie einem Papierknäuel nach das an ihr vorbei in Richtung Papierkorb flog. Den kleinen Basketballkorb der darüber angebracht war verfehlte dieses Knäuel allerdings.

„Also… hier hast du sie wichtigsten Informationen. Hausordnung, Stundenplan usw."

Jess hielt ihr ein paar Zettel über den Tisch hin, die Alex an sich nahm.

„Okay, und wo ist mein Zimmer?"

„Ach ja dein Zimmer… das ist Nummer 45. Pierre wird dich hinführen."

„Und was ist mit meinen Sachen?"

„Deinen Sachen?"

„Ja, meinen CDs usw. Wir mussten sie unten am Tor abladen… bei so einem scheintoten Typen."

„Ach so! Wie schnell brauchst du sie?"

„Schnell."

„Ich werd mich drum kümmern."

„Kann ich dann gehen?"

„Ja klar aber pass bitte auf wenn du die Tür aufmachst, Pierre hatte erst eine Platzwunde."

Alex sah den jungen Mann hinter dem Schreibtisch verwirrt an.

„Bitte was?"

„Pierre. Er steht draußen vor der Tür und lauscht, das macht er immer. Du sollst aufpassen wenn du die Tür aufpasst."

„Er lauscht?"

„Ja genau."

„Lauschen tun normal nur alte Tratschweiber."

„Möglich."

„Ist er schwul oder was?"

Jess verzog das Gesicht.

„Das würde ich ihn nicht fragen."

„Warum nicht?"

„Vertrau mir einfach."


End file.
